Poudlard en chaine
by Elayan - Rosine
Summary: **CHALLENGE R1.4** Les amours tragiques d'une infirmière et d'un fantôme.


Oui, j'ai décidé de rattraper mon retard au niveau des couples pendant les deux semaines de vacances. Donc je dois faire celui d'avril et je serai à jour. Voilà, roulement de tambour…. Ouch. Ça va pas être du gâteau…

~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~~.~~°~

Depuis quelques jours, voire quelques semaines, Pompom Pomfresh se réveillait le matin épuisée, mélancolique et le visage trempé de larmes. Elle avait un métier qu'elle appréciait, des amies qu'elle aimait beaucoup et aucun homme pour lui briser le cœur. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Elle serait volontiers allée prendre conseil auprès de l'infirmière de l'école mais le fait qu'elle occupait cette position la retint, se trouvant ridicule de se demander un entretien à elle-même pour un problème dont elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle ne se voyait pas aller parler de cela au directeur : il lui conseillerait de prendre du repos et la saison de quidditch commençant, elle ne pouvait se le permettre. La directrice adjointe quant à elle était une grande amie, mais avait tellement les pieds sur terre qu'elle ne pourrait lui être d'aucun secours. A contrario, le professeur de vol passait trop de temps dans les airs pour lui fournir une réponse sensée. Celle d'astrologie dormait le jour et celle de divination ne savait pas faire une phrase sans y inclure les mots troisième œil, malheur, sinistros ou prédiction. Elle commençait à désespérer lorsque le professeur Chourave passa la tête dans son bureau.

-Pompom, les convolvulus oleander sont prêts à être récolté. Ils peuvent vous servir ou je vais voir Horace ?

-Je serais ravie de pouvoir faire sécher les fleurs. Elles sont excellentes en décoctions pour soigner la purule du sphinx. C'est une maladie rare, mais il y a eu quelques cas de recensés au sud de Londres. Il vaut mieux en avoir d'avance.

-Très bien, je vous les amènerais quand les 5ème années les auront ramassées.

La botaniste commença à reculer

-Pomona, attendez… J'aurais besoin d'un conseil.

-Bien sûr.

Elle rentra complètement dans le bureau et s'assit pendant que l'infirmière racontait ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous êtes amoureuse.

-C'est ridicule. Je le saurais.

-Pas forcément. Regardez Minerva. Elle est amoureuse du directeur et n'en a pas la moindre idée.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça Pompom avec réticence. Mais elle et le directeur sont très proches. Je ne suis proche de personne à ce point là. A part…

-A part qui ?

-Oh, Pomona, c'est ridicule ! Le professeur Binns. Mais c'est un fantôme. Je ne peux pas être amoureuse d'un fantôme.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-D'abord, il était déjà mort quand nous étions à l'école !

-Et alors ? Le fantôme de la tour Nord est mort pendant la révolution et il courtise assidûment la petite nièce du moine gras qui est morte en même temps que son oncle en plein moyen-âge.

-Ce sont tous les deux des fantômes.

-Ça ne veut rien dire. La petite nièce dont je vous parle est un fantôme et elle roucoule comme une idiote devant le préfet des Poufsouffles.

-Ce n'est pas pareil ! Comment réagit-il ?

-Il bave comme un imbécile devant Xiomara Bibine.

-Pomona Chourave. Vous êtes la pire Commère que Poudlard ait jamais connu.

-Je n'y peux rien si tous les amoureux se donnent rendez-vous près des serres !

-Parce que Xiomara lui a donné un rendez-vous ?

-Non ! elle était avec Argus et elle le lui a dit.

-Argus et Xiomara ?

-Non, Argus est amoureux de Minerva.

-Mais je croyais qu'elle aimait Albus ?

-Oui, Minerva aime Albus, mais comme elle est une animagus Chatte, Rusard est amoureux d'elle.

-La chaine va encore durer longtemps ?

-Non, parce que Albus lui est amoureux de…

-Minerva ?

-Non. De ses citrons confits. Et eux ils s'en foutent. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls ! Il y a quelques jours, Samuel Vector a rejoint Aurora Sinistra qui lui a dit qu'elle attendait Filius. Quand il est arrivé, il est resté très poli mais lui a dit qu'il voulait voir Madame Rosmerta. Il est revenu horrifié parce qu'elle lui a dit préférait Robert Binns…

-Comment ose-t-elle !

-Jalouse ?

-Evidement !

Un sourire goguenard de Pomona lui répondit.

-Et vous n'êtes pas amoureuse de lui ?

-Bien sûr que… Oh Merlin ! Je suis amoureuse de lui

-Et bien voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à lui dire.

-Mais il aime Madame Rosmerta.

-Bien sûr que non ! Filius m'a dit qu'en fait, Madame Rosmerta préférait Robert Binns pour encadrer les élèves à Préaulard. Les ventes sont meilleures.

-Pomona Chourave ! Vous êtes la pire Maquerelle que Poudlard ai jamais connu !

-Oh, je ne dirai pas ça. Pas plus tard qu'hier sont venus devant la serre…

-Assez ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler des chaînes amoureuses de Poudlard. Moi, je vais chercher Robert !

Elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie, laissant une professeur de Botanique particulièrement fière d'elle.

On raconte que l'infirmière de Poudlard et le Professeur d'histoire de cette même école prirent en otage le professeur de potion pour qu'il fit des recherches, afin de trouver quelque chose permettant de donner corps à un fantôme. Seule une intervention du directeur (et de ses citrons confits) permirent au potioniste de retrouver la liberté, même si une grave dépression s'ensuivit pour Pompom Pomfresh et Robert Binns. Mais ne feriez vous pas de même si vous étiez incapable d'étreindre l'objet de votre cœur tout en le voyant tous les jours ?


End file.
